Girl in the portrait
by ViciousHypnosis
Summary: A king from a foreign land rides in to town with two knights, a bumbling servant and an arrogant son. He is looking for his daughter. What will happen when the girl he is looking for is someone close to them all?
1. Wolf in velvet

**Hi guys. My second FF. My other one is still going if you'd care to hop on over.**

**I'm not a big fan of A/G romances, but had an idea. My attempt at making Gwen more interesting.**

**I don't own anything. I don't even own this laptop.**

* * *

They rode in on white horses. Their purple robes clashed with there silver armor and gold insignias, in a way which should of looked dreadful but had given them some kind of glow. The people of Camelot had seen that glow before. The power, The mercy, the intrigue of someone from a foreign land. That would of been enough to tip them off if it had not been that two of them were wearing glistening gold crowns.

The man in front looked strong- both physically and mentally- and slightly intimidating. One peasant girl had remarked to a friend that he was 'Tall, dark and handsome'. He was only slightly younger than Uther, But looked like the world had treated him more kindly... Even if it wasn't true.

The guards had been slightly more alerted by his presents than the towns people. Royalty visiting was a rare occasion that usually had to be planned in advance. A surprise visit was highly unusual and potentially caused catastrophic problems.

And then there was the risk that he wasn't royalty at all. A wolf in a velvet robe. But they had doubted this. There was something about this man. There were four people following him, all on white horses. A younger man of about Arthurs age wearing the same clothes as the elder man, two men with much more armor- Knights, the peasants guessed- and a bumbling young man who could barely stay on his horse.

The knights of Camelot, at ends about what to do, were relieved when they saw Arthur walking across the courtyard.

Arthur walked up to the man, bowed slightly.

"Hello... Sir. May I be of assistance?"

The man half smiled down at a confused Arthur.

"Hello there, Arthur. I am Crown King Gladwin of Merigon."

Arthur shook his hand as the man got off his horse.

"Merigon? I don't believe I'm familiar with..."

"It's a place far away from here. Your fathers knows me." He added with reassurance to ease the princes suspicions.

Arthur smiled with relief.

"I'm sure he would have been here to greet you himself if he was aware of your visit."

"Please, child.. I am not here not cause problems. I have come looking for someone. I heard word she might be here..."

Gladwin scanned the court yard systematically to no avail.

"I thought your father may be able to help me. Besides, it's always good to catch up with old friends and trusted allies."

"Of course." Arthur said happy now he was aware of the going ons. "May I ask who you are looking for?"

"My daughter." He handed him a scrolled piece of material that had come out of a bag attached to his saddle.

Arthur opened it carefully as not to break it. It looked old. In the portrait was very beautiful pregnant woman-Who looked rather familiar. Beside her, a younger version of the man in front of him and a girl of about three Arthur had guessed. Her smile was contagious and her hair a curly mess.

"This picture was painted a long time ago, about twenty years if my memory isn't deceiving me." Gladwin remarked as Arthur was busy studying the girl in the potrait.

Arthur looked from the picture to Gladwin and back again.

"Does she have a name?" Arthur questioned.

"Of course. Her name is Guinevere."

* * *

Arthur had stopped talking and moved back. Fortunately, Uther had already been walking down the steps so the visiting kings attentions had already been drawn away from the stunned prince.

Arthur couldn't move, couldn't think.

The two kings smiled genuine smiles and hugged in a caring but somewhat awkward embrace.

"This is my son, Simon." Arthur had heard King Gladwin say. Uther shook hands with the boy.

Arthur had still been staring into nothingness when Uther had said his name.

"Boys" Uther laughed throwing his hands up into the air, earning a knowing smile from Gladwin.

Arthur was pulled back into reality and shook Simons hand as the king had been gesturing him to do.

"Nice to meet you" Arthur said meekly.

"Usually is." Simon had said smugly. Arthur was not sure if he was joking but he already disliked him immensely.

"So," Uther interrupted "Tell me what brings you here."

Arthur started talking just as gladwin began to open his mouth.

"He's looking for his daughter, and I think I know who and were she is."

* * *

The four of them hurried down the kingdom corridors with great urgency, yet uther was unconvinced.

Uther began; "The servant girl? Arthur, come now..."

"It's just like the man had said Uther." Gladwin interjected. "Living in a life of anonymity as a simple blacksmiths daughter. The poor girl probably has no idea."

"Father, Uther is right. A _maid_? You can't be serious." Simon said.

"Hush now boy." Gladwin glared at Simon.

Arthur stayed silent until Merlin walked around the corner carrying a soapy rag.

"Watch where you're going servant!" Uther spat. Simon laughed.

"Sorry sire. Sires?" Merlin bowed his head.

Arthur ignored him. "Merlin, do you have any idea where Gwen is?"

"She's in..." His hand was pointing at the room he had just left. Suddenly Merlin felt great concern. "Is there a problem?" Merlin asked. Everyone ignored him once again. Gladwin pushed past them and opened the doors to the room.

The four of them stood there looking on at the girl on the floor, scrubbing away.

All too suddenly was she aware of them. She stood up, afraid.

She curtsied and asked; "Sires?"

Simon was unimpressed. Uther was unsure of what to do. Arthur was concerned about Gwen.

Gladwin just stood there with a big grin and stared at her in disbelief.

"You look just like your mother." He said weakly before walking briskly across the room to hold her.

Gwen was sure she had done something wrong when he started charging at her. She was so confused. Her mother? She held up her hands in the air, one of which contained a dirty sponge. It didn't stop Gladwin for pulling her into his arms.

"Oh." she said, surprised. She smiled politely in her confusion. Gladwin didn't let go before she coughed awkwardly. _Poor Gwen _Arthur thought. _What would it be like to learn your whole life is a lie?_

Gladwin stepped away, looking at her. Taking every bit of her in.

She had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry to speak out of place... Sire... But I'm not sure I know who you are."

"Oh, Guinevere." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can call me father."

**

* * *

**

**So, what did you think? I definetly want this this to come off as realistic. I'll try and explain about everyones feelings and the man who raised Gwen and blah blah blah... It wont be "Oh, So I'm a princess? Coolio papa bear."**

**  
xD I'll ONLY continue if I get atleast two reviews. It's not to much to ask for is it? Then again it could be a load of crap so warn me not to waste my time.**

**Peace and love xxoo**


	2. Flower garden

**Wow! I asked for two reviews and got eleven!  
**

**ValerieMonday: I probably should have clarified. This is definetly set after 'Sweet Dreams', but Morgana will probably be in the next chapter so somewhere before 'The Witch's Quickening'.**

**TheAngelGirl1992: Yeah, I know it was a bit rushed but I sort wanted to get to Gwen finding out. I almost cut it into two chapters but I thought they might be too short. Also, I tend to write like a 12 year old on LCD. I'll try to slow this one down :P**

**Everyone else: I love you!**

* * *

"You're not my father."

Gwen was beyond confused now. But she was upset. Angry. Is this what the royals do for fun? Just because she was a servant she didn't have feelings?

Gladwin looked at her, his eyes almost welling up. He knew it wouldn't of been this easy, but he had hoped.

The tension was thick as they stared each other down, unsure of what to do.

Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Father, she's no princess. Just look at her."

Gwen looked at the tall boy in a purple robe standing next to Arthur. She would of been offended if she hadn't agreed.

Gladwin looked at him with contempt.

"Out. Now."

"Come on boys," Uther suggested. "Arthur, why don't you show Simon to his sleeping Quarters. I'll assume you'll be staying. Yes? Good. Come on now."

Uther gave Gladwin a supportive look and closed the doors. The three turned around to a surprised Merlin, who promptly spun around and pretended to be cleaning a spot off the wall.

Uther rolled his eyes at the boys attempt and being inconspicuous and turned left to walk down the corridor.

Once Uther had gone, Arthur said to Merlin "How's the wall coming Merlin?"

Simon snickered.

"Hmm? What? Oh, the wall. Just uh... Fine." Merlin was now facing the both princes.

"I take it you know this oaf?"

"He's my idiot manservant." Arthur answered Simon unenthusiastically.

"Speaking of idiot manservants, where's mine?" Simon asked.

Arthur ordered Merlin to go find him.

"He'll be the one who can't tell a sword from a spoon!" Simon called after Merlin who was already half way down the corridor.

* * *

When they reached the empty chambers, Simon was still rambling on about something he thought was important. Arthur couldn't help but think about what was going on in that room right now. He couldn't let it show. He couldn't let people see he was so concerned over a servant... But she wasn't one, was she? This was getting more complicated.

"...And in _my _castle, the sheets are purple. As our the curtains. Quite a good color, if I do say so myself. I think...."

"Isn't purple a girls color?" Asked Arthur, pretending to pay attention.

"What?" Simon spoke as if someone had just spat on him.

"Purple. Quite a feminine color really."

"Now you listen here, you..."

The doors swung upon and Merlin entered with a boy slightly younger in tow.

Merlin had found the boy easily. He was in the courtyard, dropping things everywhere.

He had asked if he was Prince Simons manservant and the boy had nodded nervously. Merlin had helped the boy pick armor and bags and god knows what else. He had called his master a 'twat' then begged Merlin not to say anything.

"Oh, Borin." Simons attentions were now directed at his man servant ignoring all other presence in the room. He sat down on the bed.

"It's all horrible. Father found her, and she's a simple maid. A maid! If father excepts her web of lies, she'll inherit the throne. Just because she's three years older than me. This is an unacceptable situation!"

Borin stood there awkwardly nodding at his master.

"I highly doubt that Gwen would want anything to do with 'inheriting the throne'. Besides, she wasn't exactly jumping at the idea when we left." Arthur reminded Simon.

Simon stood up and looked at him.

"You think that a peasant girl isn't going to want to be a princess? I can tell you what's happening right now. She is pretending she remembers him. He's getting emotional. He's saying;" Simon sucked in his chest and put a hand up in the air. With his best attempt at his fathers voice, said;

"Oh, child! You must, just must! Come home with us." Borin giggled like a girl but stopped when he noticed Arthur looking at him. "This _Guinevere_ is saying; Oh daddy! I always knew I was a princess!"

Merlin decided that Prince Simon did a much better King Gladwin than a Guinevere.

* * *

"You're not my father."

The words stung Gladwin. Somewhere in the corner Uther mentioned something about leaving. He asked him a question and Gladwin nodded without talking his eyes of Guinevere.

The three men left and shut the door behind them.

"No... I... I have a father. He may be dead but he's still my father."

Gladwin pondered this for a moment.

"He's dead? The old fool."

Gwen stood there looking hurt and unimpressed.

"There was a curse. It killed my mother, my wife- Your mother." He took a deep breath then walked away from her. Gwen thought he was leaving but he turned back around.

"All the women in our family. It was the day of Simons birth. My sister, my mother... They had already passed. I thought it was a coincidence until your mother died. I knew I couldn't risk it coming after you, so I payed the town blacksmith to take you far away. He had always cared about you. He was a trusted friend. He taught you how to use a wooden sword."

Gwens eyes flickered with pain. How could he know this?

"If what you say is true, what's to stop this 'curse' from coming after me?"

"I destroyed the source." Gladwin said with mock confidence. As if it had been that simple.

"And in this story of yours, how did you become aware of where I was?" Gwen knew she was facing down a king. It took her everything not to bow down to the man and call him 'Sire'.

But she couldn't. For her _real_ fathers sake.

"I offered rewards. I've been offering them for over six years." His face suddenly streaked with agony. "You have no idea how many fake Guineveres I've had to endure."

Gwen was torn between whether to hate this man or feel sorry for him.

"But you're it Guinevere. I know it..."

"No, You're wrong." Her heart rate sped up.

"No! I know it with all my heart!"

Gwen walked over and looked out the window. Gladwin followed her and stood behind, watching the knights of Merigon flex in front of some very impressed looking villagers.

"Stubborn and beautiful, just like your mother. She would be so proud of you."

Gwen took deep breaths. She did not believe this man- she _could _not. But his persistence was becoming too much for her.

"You were only three when you left. I don't expect you to remember. But surely there must be something there, hidden deep down. What's the earliest thing you remember?"

She took a moment to look like she was thinking about it, but she knew what it was instantly. It was the moment she had replayed in her mind ever since she could remember.

"A field.. Of purple flowers. And there's a woman there. She's singing."

Gladwin smiled, thinking of all the purple flowers surrounding the castle, but mostly of his wife's beautiful voice.

Gwen began to sing.

_"There's a place, among the flower garden were we'll all be happy and we'll all be fine. There's a place, among the flower faeries were the love shines through the dandelions."_

Gadwin joined in.

_"There's a place were love grows on the trees and the harmony seeps through the leaves, There's a place somewhere I want to be in the flower garden, just you and me."_

It took Gwen a minute to register what was going on. This was all real. This was happening. He was her family.

A tear rolled down Gladwins cheek. He hugged her like he'd never hugged anyone before.

"Oh Guinevere."

* * *

**So, Whadya think?**

**Sorry about the extremely cheesy ending. I just wanted to establish Gwen finding out the truth through a realistic way and not just excepting it with no proof.**

**Oh, and I'm even more sorry about the 'song'- I'm not much of a poet, lol!**

**Keep those review a comin'.**

**I pretty much have a good idea were this is going but anything you'd like to see?**

**Peace and love xxoo**


End file.
